warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Supra
The Supra is a tri-barrel laser repeater of Corpus design that is unlockable through Energy Lab Research in the Dojo. It is used by Corpus Techs and sometimes by Corpus Wardens throughout Corpus-controlled regions, and is effectively the higher damage Corpus equivalent of the . This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against armor. *Very high damage per second once fully spooled. *Decent critical chance. *Very high status chance. **Can reach 100% status chance with , , , and . *Good accuracy. *High sustainable fire rate. *Large magazine size. *Large reserve ammo size. *High spooled-up fire rate of 3 rounds. *Can equip the Supra-exclusive (Conclave only) and mods. Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective against shields and health. *Projectiles have travel time. *Below average critical multiplier. *Very low reload speed. *Low ammo efficiency. *Moderate recoil. Tips *Supra has a decent fire rate like the Gorgon, but it is less accurate at longer distances. Firing in short bursts may help improve accuracy. *Alternatively, use the mod to almost completely eliminate the Supra's high recoil, and make it more comfortable to fire overall. *To counter the weapon's quick ammo consumption, bring Squad Ammo Restores, , Carrier with , and/or the aura. * makes this gun even more augmented versus Grineer because of their weakness to puncture damage, the Supra's strongest stat. The normal version, , does not generally provide enough of a boost to puncture damage, and elementals would provide a larger boost in damage. * or can help hit more enemies, somewhat balancing the high ammo consumption. Notes *Cancelling the reload animation on its third-quarter period counts as a reload, much like the . Trivia *''Supra'' is Latin for "above". *The Supra's magazine is the large boxy object on the top of the gun, and presumably doubles as a sight due to the notch. *The Supra's energy goes dark when the magazine has been taken out during reloading, and will light up again after the magazine has been replaced. **The magazine might be a battery or fuel as opposed to ammunition, as a result. *The Supra is the first weapon to receive two augment mods; from the Cephalon Suda Syndicate and from the Conclave Syndicate. *Although the Supra is labeled as a "laser gun" in its description. It is actually a plasma weapon. Media Supra.jpg Rhino Supra View.png Frost_Supra_View.png Supra View 04.png supra.png|IT'S NERF OR NOTHING Supra1.png SupraReloadAnimation.gif|New reload animation for Supra (Click to watch Gif) supradarthmufin.png Warframe Supra Lets Max (Warframe) E4 - Supra & Entropy Burst Warframe - All Corpus Primaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2012 - 2019) Patch History *Mastery Rank increased from 7 to 12. *Status Chance increased from 5% to 30%. *Critical chance increased from 2.5% to 12%. *Critical damage increased from 1.5x to 1.8x. *Increased Projectile Speed. *Increased accuracy while aiming. *Damage decreased from 45 to 40. *Supra damage has been reduced in Conclave. *Fixed the Supra appearing completely black. *The Supra's projectile speed has been increased in PvP. *Directed Convergence (Supra) - Increase accuracy by 80% when aiming. Mod added to Conclave drop tables. *Fixed the Supra being unable to use the Rifle Ammo Mutation Mod. *Fixed the Supra's lensflare effect showing through walls. *Adjusted lens flare effects on the Supra’s shots. *Supra is now available for use in Conclave. *Buffed reload speed from 4.2 seconds to 3 seconds. *Increased ammo capacity from 540 to 1080. *Increased clip capacity from 90 to 180. *Increased base damage per shot from 35 to 45. *Fixed audio issue when interrupting the Supra mid-reload. * (Supra Mod) changed to max +20 Additive to base Status Chance. *Supra: Entropy Burst: Adds 5% status chance. *Fixed muzzle flash FX on Supra. *Fixed Supra not using energy color. *Fixed Loki's arm clipping, breaking, fusing, merging, etc. with Supra. *Added custom reload animation and custom reload sounds for Supra. *Supra emissive fade on reload. *Shots from the Supra will now correctly line up with the target reticle. }} See Also * , the pistol version of this weapon. *Corpus Tech, the Corpus heavy unit that uses the Supra. * , a Supra exclusive Syndicate mod. * , a Supra exclusive mod in Conclave. * , the Grineer equivalent of this weapon. * , the Vandal version of this weapon. de:Supra es:Supra fr:Supra pt:Supra Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Assault Rifle Category:Corpus Weapons Category:Puncture Damage Weapons Category:Corpus Category:Research Category:Update 8